1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree follower system and in particular, to a tree follower such as may be used with devices for harvesting fruits and nuts from trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for engaging trees and harvesting fruit and nuts are well known. Such devices have shaker assemblies with whorl arrangements that extend into the tree branches and shake the branches to loosen fruit. Examples of such harvester devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,725 to Briesemeister, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,730 to Visser. Although such devices have an extendible conveyor and form a seal with the trunk of the tree, following the shape of the branches with the shaker is controlled by the operator driving the harvester device. Although the position can be controlled and there is some flexure from the arrangements engaging the tree branches, positioning of the shaker is often not optimized. If the position is not correct, the harvesting is adversely affected. If the whorl arrangements extend too far into the branches, branches may be damaged or broken. If the whorl arrangements do not protrude sufficiently far into the tree branches, a smaller percentage of the fruit is removed.
It can be appreciated that a system be developed that would maintain the position of the whorl arrangements and the shaker assembly relative to the tree automatically, such a system would improve the efficiency of a harvester device. Such a system would allow the operator to concentrate on driving the harvester rather than positioning the agitator relative to the tree, decreasing fatigue. Such a system should provide for operating in an automatic mode and include an operator override. In addition, the device should be programmable to adapt to various types or sizes of trees. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with harvester devices.